Desirous Secrets Within
by LoneWolfeh
Summary: When a young cat is abused by his father and their rouge group, the cat runs away in search of a better life. The cat, Jay will find his way to a clan known as Desireclan. Jay will learn secrets and mysteries in the clan that are better left hidden...
1. Alliances

**This is my brand new story, Desirous Secrets Within! I have a feeling that it'll be a great one, so here are the Alliances!**

**Jay: When do I come in?**

**Me: Jay, go away! you don't come in until Chapter 1 so go, you're spoiling it!**

**Jay: Oh, okay... (walks away)**

**Me: Okay, glad we got that taken care of! So where were we... oh yeah! The Alliances!**

* * *

**ALLIANCES**

**DESIRECLAN**

**LEADER: **FAITHSTAR - Pretty light gray she-cat with deep sea-blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **THUNDERCLAP - Yellowish-orange tom with white muzzle and bright yellow eyes

(_APPRENTICE: HAZELPAW_)

**MEDICINE CAT: **OWLSIGHT - Snowy white tom with dark black splotches

**WARRIORS:**

fALLENWHISKERS - Bracken colored tom with hazel eyes

(_APPRENTICE: TRIUMPHPAW_)

RAYBLAZE - Dark red tabby with green eyes and a white tail

CANARYSONG - Ginger she-cat with light yellow eyes

(_APPRENTICE: SILENTPAW_)

WINDDRIFT - Slick white tom with silver eyes

LEOPARDLEAP - Silver tom with dark black spots

FIERYSTORM - Blazing orange tom with electric blue eyes

FALLENSTONE - Tortoiseshell tom

GRAYSTORM - Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

STORMRACE - Gray tom with white paws, belly, and ears

(_APPRENTICE: SNAKEPAW_)

LIGHTNIGHT - Black she-cat with purple eyes

HARENOSE - White tom with green eyes and brown paws

VIOLETTHORN - White she-cat with blue eyes and gray paws

LIONROAR - Orange tom with yellow eyes and white paws

(_APPRENTICE: ASHPAW_)

**APPRENTICES:**

HAZELPAW - Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

TRIUMPHPAW - Dark orange tabby tom with emerald eyes

SILENTPAW - Black she-cat with purplish eyes

SNAKEPAW - White tom with black patches

ASHPAW - Smokey gray tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS:**

FROZENSILENCE - White she-cat with gray and black patches (mother of Fallenstone's kits, Pinekit, Piercekit, and Pridekit)

LILYSTREAM - Bluish gray she-cat with minty green eyes (expecting Lionroar's kits)

**KITS:**

PINEKIT: Light brown tom with a black muzzle and white paws

PIERCEKIT: Dark orange tom with deep black stripes

PRIDEKIT: Tortoiseshell tom with bright green eyes

**ELDERS:**

SMALLSTEP - Deaf white tom with blue eyes

BROKENSHATTER - Brown tom with yellow eyes and white paws

MOUSEHEART - Brown she-cat with gray muzzle

**DASHCLAN**

**LEADER: **PHOENIXSTAR - Bright red tabby with white tail tip and chest

**DEPUTY: **AWAKENVISION - Gray tom with whhite belly and blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **PASSIONSOUL - White she-cat with a bright pink nose and violet eyes

(_APPRENTICE: BLOOMPAW_)

**WARRIORS: **

PATIENTHEART - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

BOLDHAWK - Brown tom with orange paws and muzzle

BLUEPELT - Gray she-cat with blue eyes

(_APPRENTICE: OCEANPAW_)

SHADOWSKIES - Black tom with icy blue eyes

MINTDREAM - White she-cat with green eyes

WINGEDSOUL - Brown tabby tom

BRIGHTSUN - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

OPENHEART - White she-cat

DEEPGAZE - Bluish gray tom with deep blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

BLOOMPAW - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white belly

OCEANPAW - Gray tom with orange eyes

**QUEENS:**

SQUIRRELTAIL - Ginger she-cat (expecting Shadowskies's kits)

**KITS:**

NONE

**ELDERS:**

NONE

**RIPTIDECLAN**

**LEADER: **RUSHSTAR - White tom with brown muzzle

**DEPUTY: **RAINISPRINT - Blue she-cat with long furry coat

(_APPRENTICE: DANGERPAW_)

**MEDICINE CAT: **MISTYGLOOM - Light gray tom with blue eyes

**WARRIORS:**

FIRESTORM - Orange tom with green eyes and white paws

(_APPRENTICE: SPIRITPAW_)

CIDERLEAP - White she-cat with brown paws and muzzle

LEAFTAIL - Brown tabby she-cat

RIVERSPARKLE - Sliver tabby she-cat

(_APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW_)

PARROTWING - Red tabby tom with bright green eyes

EARTHLYFROST - Cream colored she-cat with green eyes and white paws

PARADISEWISH - White she-cat with purplish eyes

(_APPRENTICE: RAVENPAW_)

**APPRENTICES:**

DANGERPAW - Bright orange tom with green eyes

SPIRITPAW - White she-cat

SNOWPAW - White tom

RAVENPAW - Black tom with blue eyes

**QUEENS:**

WISHFULTHOUGHTS - White she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes (mother of Parrotwing's kit, Angelkit)

PEACEFULTIDE - Gray she-cat (mother of Firestorm's kits, Oakykit and Truthkit)

SKYRACER - Blue she-cat with green eyes (expecting Rushstar's kits)

**KITS:**

ANGELKIT - White she-kit with blue eyes

OAKYKIT - Brown tom

TRUTHKIT - Gray she-kit with icy blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

WATERDROP - Gray tom with green eyes

TINYTAIL - Brown tom with white paws

**AMBITIONCLAN**

**LEADER: **SOULSTAR - Black tom with bright yellow eyes

**DEPUTY: **CROWTALON - Dark gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **SECRETFATE - Black she-cat with a broad flattened-face and silver colored chest.

**WARRIORS: **

LIGHTNINGSTRIKE - Yellow tom with electric blue eyes

(_APPRENTICE: DARKPAW_)

DEATHFOOT - Smokey gray tom

MIDNIGHTDARKNESS - Black tom with brown eyes

MELLOWFANG - Gray she-cat with blue eyes

(_APPRENTICE: DASIYPAW_)

SUNSHINE - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

DEEPFUR - Dark brown tabby tom

(_APPRENTICE: STRONGPAW_)

FANGSOUL - Black tom with white paws

TIGERCHASE - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(_APPRENTICE: BLOODPAW_)

**APPRENTICES:**

DARKPAW - Dark black tom

DAISYPAW - Cream she-cat with green eyes

STRONGPAW - Light gray tom with white belly

BLOODPAW - Deep black tom with reddish-amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

ROSETHORN - Cream she-cat (expecting Midnightdarkness's kits)

**KITS:**

NONE

**ELDERS:**

EVILFOOT - Black tom

DREADFULSOUL - Dark gray tom

DRAGONSTARE - Orange tabby tom

WINTERKEEPER - White she-cat with blue eyes

**OTHER CATS**

JAY - Dark gray tom with white chest, paws, and muzzle

CALLÈ - White tom with a torn ear and tons of battle scars

SWIPE - Brown tom with white chest

DAWN- Black she-cat with scar across eye

* * *

**Me: Don't worry, I'm working on the story right now... just so you know what the story's about, here's a brief description:**

**When a young cat is abused by his father and their rouge group, the cat runs away in search of a better life. The cat, Jay will**

**find his way to a clan known as Desireclan. Jay will learn secrets and mysteries in the clan that are better left hidden...**

**Jay: OOOOH! YEAH, I'M IN THE DESCRIPTION!**

**Me: I told you to go away! Were you spying on us the whole entire time?**

**Jay: ...**

**Me: Were you?**

**Jay: ... **

**Me: WERE YOU!**

**Jay: ... maybe ...**

**Me: *sighs* Ah well, enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 1: My Life's Longest Dream

**Me: Here it is! The new, awesome story... are you prepared to read it?**

**Jay: Oh yes! Because it's about me! **

**Me: I'm telling everyone, Jay never acts like this in the story!**

**Jay: What do you mean? Are you saying that the character in the story isn't exactly like me?**

**Me: Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!**

**Jay: oh...**

**Me: Anyway, let the story begin!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MY LIFE'S LONGEST DREAM**

My paws ach from the blazing hot ground that is burned by the Greenleaf's sun. I am struggling to keep up with the group, for they are much larger than me. It's nearly hotter than hot, and I can barely take it. I breath deeply and try my best not to show fear. This is torture.

I sigh and keep walking, looking strait ahead at the cats in front of me. The large white tom in front is my father. His real name is Roader, but we call him Callé. Callé means road, and I wish that he would stand in the middle of one and get hit by a car. He is mean, fiesty and I can't leave out one more descriptive word. Abuser.

The brown tom standing next to him is named Swipe. He has the large claws of a tiger, willing to kill anyone in a matter of seconds with them. I try to stay clear of Swipe, even at night with the thought of him slitting my throat with those claws in the middle of the night. Then there's one more cat, Dawn.

Dawn is smart, clever, and tricky. She always finds a way out of trouble, by getting us in to trouble. It sounds a bit odd, but it's true. Dawn will always make bets with streetcats, horrible bets. One time she bet a young black tom that she could go and steal cubs from a lion or the tom had permission to kill our whole group. There's the trouble part, for the getting us out of trouble by getting us into trouble part is that she actually stole the cubs. Double the trouble.

We are all a rouge group known as The Eternals. Callé is our leader, with Swipe as second in command. Dawn is what we call the mastermind of the group, and me? Well according to the others I'm just the leader's dumb son, but I know that that can't be true!

My life is a bit odd, well that's what most cats think. But I have a long dream that I am determined to fulfill. I will live in a clan someday, with the prtection of my clanmates to guide me through my life. But that's nearly impossible! You want to know why? My father has rigged the abandoned house we lived in with guard cats that never blink, and he continues to do the same with all the territories we stay at! It would be a miracle if I could get past those guards...

If only there was some other way to fulfill my dream. My father will never let me go, mostly because he has a plan. I am not exactly sure what the plan is but he has mentioned it once or twice in casual conversations. The other reason why my father won't let me go is because my motheer lives life as a clan cat, and he is afraid that I'd find out the identity of her. This makes me more curious though, and I don't know why he doesn't want me to find out! I wish that my father would let me do the things I want, it's my life!

I need to go my own way, follow my destiny! I could just imagine the feeling of the forest wind in my fur, as a cconfidently hunt for my clan! It would be awesome, spectacular, unthinkab- "Jay!" My father's warning growl disrupts my thoughts. "Jay, I told you to catch that mouse, are you even listening to me?" I blink my green eyes before replying loudly, "Oh, sorry! I'll just go catch this mouse!" I stumble to the mouse and step on a twig, scaring the tiny rodent away. I look at my angry father and silently mutter, "Oops."

My father growls and pins me down, clawing my shoulders and digging deeply into my skin. "You are useless! Useless and a terrible hunter!" He hisses at me. I look at him in horror, before stuttering, "I-I am s-so sorry. I didn't mean to!" My stuttering turnes into a growl as I stare into Callé's deadly amber eyes. Callé turns away from me. "Pathetic, just like you mother!" Is all he says before signaling the group to get a move on.

I growl silently, knowing that my father is angry at me. He doesn't care about me, and he never has! I keep following, worn out and exahsted from all the previous walking. I've tried to ask my father where we're going, but all he does is growls at me and keeps silent. So now I am just doing the same.

We've been walking in nothing but old streets and allyways and I have a feeling that we're going somewhere that involves fighting with scrawny allycats. I hate always having to move from place to place, picking fights and making bets. That's a rouges life for you, all we do is walk more and more everyday until we find the perfect home.

* * *

It's been hours and we've finally came to a stop. I glance around my surroundings, only to see two houses close together, forming a slight allyway in the middle. I close my eyes for a second, hoping that we could stop here and call it a night. I am glad when my father says it's getting late and we better go to sleep here, but I'm a bit upset when he announces that we'll rise early tomorrow morning and get a move on. But atleast I can sleep for a decent ammount of hours...

I lay down on the hard cement ground, closing my eyes and still thinking about how clan life would be like. Many cats I've met on the streets have talked about it. One said that clan cats are vicious and bloodthirsty, but another one mentioned that they are bold and brave and do everything they can for their clanmates. I believe the cat with the liking of clan cats. They couldn't all be mean, they just couldn't!

I slip into sleep and appear at a foresty meadow. I hear echoy voices that whisper, "Jay. Jay." I look around, finding nobody in my sight. I lift up my muzzle to smell a strong scent of cats, lots of them. I begin to walk around, and just when a pear behind a bush I see a slope full of friendly cats. The cats are chatting and grooming eachother. I can't help but open my jaw in awe.

One cat, a light gray she-cat dips her head to me and warmly meows, "Welcome to Desireclan, Jay." I dip my head back at the she-cat and jump down in the slope to join all my new clanmates. Everything is perfect and just how I imagined, but then a familiar voice rings in my ear.

"Jay, get your lazy self up and ready to travel further!" My eyes slightly open and adjust to the sunlight. I moan and silently say, "Okay, coming." I get to my paws and sigh, thinking to myself again. It was only a dream! A fantastic but unreal dream! I look back toward the nearest forest, wondering if any clans make their homes there. That's rediculous! Warriors can't live in every forest.

My father nudges me hardly. "Come on Jay, the sooner we move the sooner we'll get to where we're looking for!" He says coldly. I nod slowly, gleaming back at the forest and feeling like something was supposed to happen. I felt as if my true destinies lie in that forest, and I must reach them!

* * *

**End of chapter one! Yes! Thanks for reading and tell me what ya think? reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
